


Simulate

by Heather



Category: X-Men comicsverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pseudocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Simulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



  
Nate practices simulations every night since his father's been gone.

Every time, he's a little bit stronger, a little bit faster, a little bit _better_ than he was in the fight against Apocalypse, and every time, his father finishes the simulation at his side.

He tries very hard to never sleep anymore. He's not sure what he'd do if the simulations leaked into his dreams. Every night, it's a little bit easier because Jean comes and sits by him when he's trying to stay awake.

He wonders if her decision to do so in that tiny robe is a conscious one.

"You need rest, Nate." Jean says gently, a hand on his arm and that robe inching up to reveal that much more thigh as she settles beside him. "You're no good to anyone punishing yourself like this."

Nate looks at her and tries very hard to formulate a satisfactory response. Sometimes, he's not even sure how to _talk_ to Jean, because he's not really sure who Jean is to him. His mother? His friend? His father's wife? There needs to be better pronouns for what happens in your life as the result of things like time travel and cloning.

"I just want to keep busy." He finally settles on, but it's decidedly lacking as an argument.

"Is it helping?" She asks, wrapping her fingers around his and scooting that much closer so that her leg is pressed against his.

Nate barely represses a flinch and gets up. "No." However he's supposed to be thinking of Jean, he's pretty sure it isn't like _that._

"I'm running another one. You can come with me if you want." Nate says, turning away. It takes massive self-control not to add, "Just put some clothes on first."

He has a feeling that even if she does, he's going to need a very cold shower later.


End file.
